


Here we go

by Anime_weeb



Series: Coffee and Romance [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Awkward Conversations, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Akabane Karma, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Side Story, bi gakushuu asano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_weeb/pseuds/Anime_weeb
Summary: Karma meets the famous Gakuho Asano.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Series: Coffee and Romance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680055
Comments: 1
Kudos: 170





	Here we go

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see how this will go.

Gakushuu woke up as the first rays of sunlight filtered through the open space in the curtains. He yawned tiredly before checking his phone for the time. 7:00, he had an hour to get ready for work. And Karma had an hour to get ready for his morning lecture. Gakushuu sighed. He was currently bundled underneath the covers, Karma's body pressed against his back. He had never considered himself a little spoon, but he guessed he could make a tiny exception for his devilish redhead. He tapped the arm that was wound around his stomach lightly, trying to coax the redhead from his peaceful slumber.

"Hey Karma, wake up idiot." Gakushuu tried, but to no avail. He gently pried himself from Karma's arms, which proved to be quite a challenge as the male in question would only hug him tighter. _'Damn bastard knows what he's doing'_ Gakushuu thought, agitated.

Karma Akabane was not a morning person, and Gakushuu was annoyed to no end. The lazy prick hadn't moved an inch!

"Karma? Come on, get up! Please? Baby, darling, honey, get up? I'll give you a kiss? I'll pay for all of your frappes for a whole week! Please just get up!" Karma had yet to _twitch_. 

Gakushuu had tried everything at this point. Coaxing, flirting, compromising, even _whining_ , something he thought he was beneath. Yet Karma Akabane remained a motionless heap wrapped in covers. Gakushuu was beginning to think he was dead. What an entertaining thought. Gakushuu checked the time, 7:15. If he was late by even a second, he would kill him.

Gakushuu sighed. There was one thing he hadn't tried, but it was risky. If it did work, he would most definitely be late, but if it didn't work, then nothing would get his boyfriend up. _'Screw it, nothing more to lose'_ Gakushuu thought helplessly.

He made a show of dramatically sighing loudly, before taking off all of his clothes as loudly as he possibly could. Then he began walking towards his bathroom, making sure to sway his hips.

"Fine, suit yourself. I'm going to take a shower. I wanted you to join me, but I guess I'll have to take it by myself..."

It worked like a charm.

Karma rose as if possessed, a dark hue over his eyes. He took one look at Gakushuu's naked figure before pouncing. Gakushuu barely had time to register the hell he had just unleashed before he found himself making a mad dash for the bathroom, Karma hot on his tail. Perhaps he hadn't thought this through enough.

* * *

"Why are you late?" Ren asked Gakushuu when he finally came through the front door of the cafe, his uniform creased and hair a tangled mess. Karma came in shortly after him. 

"Sorry, it was my fault, I was doing 'stuff'." He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Gakushuu passed Ren silently, a blush adorning his features. Karma leaned in, whispering in Ren's ear, "You're dear president is stuff."

Ren turned beet red as Karma cackled like a maniac before taking the frappe that was already made and waiting for him at the cashier counter, winking at the both of them, and promptly leaving.

Gakushuu and Ren respectively ignored each others presences for the rest of the morning.

Gakushuu suddenly felt his phone buzz as Ren shot him a disapproving look. Gakushuu rolled his eyes at the male before going into the storage room to take the call.

"Hello?" Gakushuu asked.

"Ah, Gakushuu, how have you been?" The voice of Gakuho Asano pierced through his speaker. Gakushuu sighed, what had he done to receive a call from the one person he had a problem with? Albeit their relationship had improved significantly over the years, there was still an invisible barrier separating them from having a normal father and son relationship. Gakushuu guessed that's what happens when 15 years of your life was dedicated to taking down the man and tying him down with a leash and collar to then trying to have a civil conversation without being at each others throats and trying to one up the other.

"Fine."

"I heard you got yourself a boyfriend." Straight to the point as per usual. But how could he possibly know about... _Ren_.

"I have."

"That's nice. If it's ok with you, I would like to meet said boyfriend." Even though phrased as a slight question, Gakushuu knew he had no say in the matter. Gakuho was meeting Karma like it or not. No point delaying the inevitable.

"Tonight, 9pm, my place" Gakushuu stated, voice clipped. Gakuho hummed before bidding goodbye and hanging up. What was he going to say to Karma?

* * *

"Hey, my dad wants to meet you." Gakushuu suddenly said. Ok, less tack than he wanted, but he could work with this.

"Ok, when?" Karma asked after he had gotten over the initial shock of the sudden statement.

Gakushuu looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "In about 20 minutes, he's coming over for dinner."

"Jesus Christ Gakushuu, why didn't you tell me sooner!" Karma springing up, effectively pushing Gakushuu's legs off of him, prompting a complaint from the violet-eyed male. 

"Since when did you care about stuff like this?" Gakushuu asked nonchalantly.

"I don't, but that doesn't mean I want your dad to think I'm a total loser ("But you are one." Gakushuu replied with, earning a pillow to his face.) with a bad fashion sense and even worse cooking skills." Karma stressed as he made his way to the kitchen and began chopping up some more vegetables.

"There's nothing wrong with your cooking, my father isn't expecting a 5 star meal, and yes, you should probably change." Gakushuu gave a look to Karma's faded grey sweatpants and white long sleeved shirt with an iron burn across the front. 

"Watch the meat." Karma said as he made his way to Gakushuu's bedroom and began looking for a pair of jeans and a good shirt. Gakushuu got up from his position on the couch as he made his way to his boyfriend who was hastily trying to comb his hair. He pressed a small peck to Karma's cheek. Karma whipped his head around to stare at Gakushuu.

"What's with that expression?" Gakushuu asked, cheeks tinted pink. 

"Nothing, you're just adorable" Karma breathed out.

The doorbell rang. Cue freaked out Karma.

Gakushuu rolled his eyes fondly as Karma full on _sprinted_ to the stove, trying to appear busy. Gakushuu made his way to the door and opened it. There stood Asano senior, an expensive wine bottle in his hand and a tailored suit as his attire. Guess some things really didn't change. He invited his father in, took the bottle and called Karma over.

"Good evening father, this is Karma, the person you heard about. Karma, this is my father, Gakuho." Gakushuu stiffly introduced.

Karma waved while Gakuho gave a little nod in the redheads direction. "Lets eat." Gakushuu suggested. He couldn't wait for this night to be over.

* * *

Gakushuu looked on in horror at his father and boyfriend. They were...becoming... _friends_. It seemed like it was only a minute ago they were all eating in awkward silence before Gakuho offered to share some embarrassing stories about Gakushuu as a kid, and that had made Karma turn back into his overly chatty self. A few glasses of wine in and they were both laughing at an especially humiliating story that had Gakushuu burying his head in his hands.

"I just handed him the hose and told them to finish what they had started. Thus started the screaming of five 4 year olds with water guns assaulted by another 4 year old with a power hose."

Karma was dying, his hand slapping the table as his laughter made Gakushuu's cheeks redden out of embarrassment.

"T-Thats never going to get old" Karma said as he wiped a real tear from his face, Gakuho chuckles, Gakushuu rolls his eyes.

"I actually have some baby pictures, if you would like to see-"

"Karma, be a darling and wash the dishes for me." Gakushuu interrupted with a strained smile. Karma immediately understood and excused himself, picking up everyone's plates as he passed.

Gakushuu and Gakuho sat in silence as the sound of bustling came from the kitchen.

"I like him, I think you did good." Gakuho concluded as he took another sip from his glass.

"Even if you didn't like him, that wouldn't change how I feel about him." Gakushuu muttered, though having his fathers approval made him happy, not that he'd ever admit it.

"Make sure you keep him, don't let him go any time soon." Gakuho hummed.

"I wasn't planning to."

* * *

After Gakuho had left, Karma jumped into bed with Gakushuu who was already there, a book in his grasp.

"When am I going to meet your parents?" Gakushuu asked as he put down his book and opened his arms, Karma dropping on his chest and wrapping his arms around him.

"I don't know, maybe when they remember that they actually have a son?" Karma muttered sarcastically. 

Gakushuu squeezed him tighter, an apology for bringing up a sore subject. Karma sighed into Gakushuu's chest before snuggling closer, preparing for sleep to take him, Gakushuu doing the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for ending this so abruptly, I didn't know how to end it. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Also Gakuho and Karma being best friends when it came to embarrassing stories about Gakushuu is canon you cannot convince me otherwise.


End file.
